Anfängerguide - Events/Plots organisieren
Dieser text stammt von Eva, er wird bald überarbeitet und auf Deutsch übersetzt. http://ffxiv-roleplayers.com/showthread.php?tid=1770 Events und Eventplanung Events können allen Beteiligten viel Spaß machen, aber sie zu planen kann sehr stressig sein. Der/Die/Das RPC hat einen Kalender, wo globale Events (also die, an denen jeder in der RP-Community teilnehmen kann) eingetragen werden. Einzelne Kontaktkreise und Freie Gesellschaften können Foren haben, wo Events für die Mitglieder zu finden sind. Oft sind die Planer dankbar für Hilfe da es vieles gibt, das man bedenken muss (Anwesenheit, NPCs, Ablauf von Ereignissen innerhalb des Events, etc). Im Allgemeinen ist eine Ankündigung in angemessenem Rahmen mit genügend Zeit vor Beginn des Events ratsam. Ein Event kann ein Anmeldeschluss-Datum haben um sorgfältigere Planung mit den Teilnehmern zu ermöglichen, oder nur eine gewisse Anzahl von Teilnehmern ist erlaubt. Eine Liste mit nur begrenzt vielen Plätzen kann da helfen, die Übersicht zu behalten. Events können sich sehr plötzlich in neue Richtungen entwickeln, besonders wenn der Planer schon einen groben Ablauf im Kopf haben. Wenn du auf einem Event die persönliche Agenda oder Entwicklung deines Charakters vorrantreiben möchtest ist es eine gute Idee, im Vorfeld mit dem Planer zu sprechen ob das in Ordnung ist und wann ein guter Moment dafür wäre. Oft gibt es einen Weg, deine Ziele mit denen der Eventplanung zu vereinbaren. Manchmal geht das auch nicht, aber dann kannst du ja immernoch ein eigenes Event organisieren, in dem es um deinen Charakter geht! Als Planer eines Events mit einem grob (oder detailliert) vorgefertigten Plan deines Events solltest du immer bereit sein, von diesem Drehbuch abzuweichen falls jemand etwas tut, womit du nicht gerechnet hast. Zum Beispiel, wenn dein Event eine Erkundung eines Dungeons ist und ein Charakter wird schwer verwundet, wäre es unsinnig alle Charaktere zu zwingen weiterzuziehen, wenn es doch Teilnehmer gibt die gute Gründe haben, beim Verwundeten zurück zu bleiben. Flexibel zu bleiben und deine Pläne an die Teilnehmer anzupassen, ohne das Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren, erzeugt oft das beste, dynamischste RP für Planer und Spieler zusammen. Manchmal sind die Ereignisse, die uns am meisten in Erinnerung bleiben, gänzlich ungeplant. Original: Events and Event Planning Events can be a lot of fun for all involved, though planning them can be stressful. The RPC features a calendar on which global events (i.e. those open to the overall RP community) may be posted, or individual linkshells/companies may feature a forum on which events may also be posted. Often the planner may welcome some assistance since there may be a lot to be mindful of (attendance, various NPC's, timing of certain incidents within the event, etc.). Generally speaking, some sort of announcement with a fair amount of lead time is appropriate. Maybe your event will have a certain cut-off limit in order to help keep it managable, in which case a sign-up sheet with a limited number of spaces may be a good idea. Events can turn in new directions suddenly, particularly if the organizer has some sort of idea in mind for a pre-planned disruption. If you wish to use the event for some sort of personal agenda for your character, it may be a good idea to reach out to the organizer first to make sure they would be all right with that. Often there's some way to link up your goals with those of the organizer. Sometimes there is not, but then again there is nothing to prevent you from setting up an event of your own. If you are organizing an event and working from a pre-arranged sort of script, you may want to be prepared to deviate from that in the event that someone does something you hadn't accounted for. For example, if someone if the event is a trek into a dungeon and someone is wounded and incapacitated, it may be folly to assume that everyone would go on ahead in search of an exit when one character may feel strongly about remaining behind with the injured. Being flexible and able to adapt your plans around those unexpected actions of the participants in your event is what often makes for good RP. Often the most memorable of past events are the ones that were spontaneous and unplanned.